Random
by what should our name be
Summary: Kiriko decides to visit Black Jack and finds the man passed out on the toilet.


Black Jack was sitting on the toilet, when suddenly he passed out.

There, he lay on the floor as countless hours passed by.

For no reason at all, Kiriko got up from wherever in the world he was sitting and thought, I wanna visit Black Jack.

He immediately dashed out the door and headed full speed to Black Jack's house.

Kiriko reached the door to the house panting and sweating like crazy. After making himself presentable he lightly knocked on the door.

A few minutes passed, and there was no answer. He knocked again, still no answer. Kiriko soon became impatient and barged into the house.

He looked around viciously for the scarred man. After searching nearly every room in the house he stood face to face with the closed bathroom door. He slowly looked down and noticed water seeping out from under the door.

"What the hell?" He said and he grabbed the handle of the door. It was locked. "Black Jack! Are you in there"? There was no answer. Becoming worried he then broke his way into the bathroom. Where he saw Black Jack face down in the toilet water that had overflowed.

Bewildered by the odd sight before him, Kiriko was at a loss of what to do. The constant rushing water below his feet brought him back to his senses. He walked steadily toward the limp body. "Black Jack!" he shouted.

No answer.

Not knowing what else to do, he put his hand on the unconscious man's shoulder in an attempt to shake him awake. The moment his finger touched the other man, the body slumped sideways and Black Jack fell completely off the toilet and into the water.

Shocked by what had just happened, Kiriko rushed to pick Black Jack up. Taking him out of the water and putting an arm over his shoulder, Kiriko took Black jack out of the bathroom and laid him on his bed. Kiriko then checked his pulse, he was still alive. After he had made sure that the doctor was alright, he went back to the bathroom and stopped the toilet from overflowing.

He went and grabbed the man's pants that were floating by his legs. He took a few moments to take in everything that had just happened then glanced around the bathrooms surroundings. "What on earth… What happened in here?" Kiriko looked at the pants and tiredly moaned, "I'm not cleaning this up."

Shutting the bathroom door, he then walked back over to where Black Jack lay passed out on the bed. He was soaking wet from all the water, so Kiriko decided that he should change him into some dry clothes.

Kiriko discarded Black Jack's pants to the side and looked around. "Where are his clothes?" After giving very little effort of searching for the unconscious man's wardrobe, he groaned and started stripping the passed-out Black Jack of his soaked clothes and wrapped him up in a blanket. Kiriko looked over at his work and nodded "Good enough."

Looking down at the sleeping Black Jack, Kiriko thought to himself, "He looks so innocent while he's asleep". Mischievous thoughts popped into his mind as he stared down at the sleeping man.

A big grin stretched across his face has a thought swirled through his mind. Kiriko leaned over the sleeping man. His face inches away from the other. His head lowered and his grin widened as he brought up a permanent pen and popped off the cap.

Taking the pen he started to draw on Black Jack's Face. He started with a simple mustache then went on to drawing squiggles and other strange things.

After drawing an eyeball on his forehead Kiriko began getting bored and threw the pen out the window. He rummaged through Black Jack's things and found a stash of clean underwear in which Kiriko thought must be Black Jack's. He looked at all the boringly plain colored boxers and threw those out the window too.

He then went through all of the medical books and clumsily threw them about the room. After going through those he went through the drawers of the young doctors desk. There were various papers in there that were of no interest to him so he quickly gave up and sat down on the bed.

After sitting there for about two seconds he abruptly got up and went to the kitchen to find something to eat. He was in the mood for ham. He searched through the fridge and cabinets, but no ham. So instead he made a sandwich of taco sauce, salt, bean paste, and whatever other food products were left in the house.

He then sat down and ate the sandwich. After finishing he then helped himself to a glass of water. Walking around for a bit he then began to feel sick. Clenching his stomach he kneeled down. "That sandwich must not have agreed with me", He said in a weak and distressed voiced.

He vomited vast amounts of strangely colored liquids. He suddenly had the urge to use the bathroom. As he made his way to the bathroom door he had just remembered the problem with the toilet. He backed up and went outside where he found nice looking bush.

After doing his business he then went back into the house. This time he was feeling tired so he decided to take a nap. He went to Black Jack's room and shoved him off the bed, he then took his sheet wrapped it around himself and then curled up into bed. Only a few minutes paced by till he then fell asleep.

Pinoko came skipping up the driveway with bags full of groceries. She opened the door and stepped into the house expecting to be greeted by her favorite doctor, but what greeted her instead was the foul stench of puke, a messy kitchen, and damped floors. Pinoko dropped the bags in horror and searched for Black Jack.

She searched everywhere and did not find him, she then went to his room where she found him lying on the floor naked, and some old guy sleeping on his bed. She screamed in horror at the strange sight and woke up the two doctors.

Kiriko woke first with a near-heart attack and tumbled off the bed. Black Jack woke soon after, confused with a mean headache and smelling off toilet water. He saw Pinoko standing by the doorway shocked and angry, then saw Kiriko on the floor rubbing his backside, then he glanced down at himself and his mind just froze.

"Wh-what the hell is going on"! Black Jack screamed. He frantically grabbed a pillow to cover himself with.

"Doctor, why is he in your bed and more importantly where are your clothes"? Pinoko exclaimed.

Kiriko looked down at Black Jack and chuckled to himself. "Finally awake are we"?

"What did you do to me!" Black Jack screamed.

Kiriko stared at the naked man with no interest "What do you mean what did I do to you? What did you do to yourself? When I found you, you were half naked passed out on an overflowing toilet"

Black Jack took a minute to recall the events that took place earlier that day. "I-I remember it all now"! He said with a shocked face.

"So what did happen then"? Kiriko said. Pinoko was still standing by the door confused.

"I was eating the breakfast Pinoko made for me, then I had to use the bathroom. I started to feel sick then I just blacked out…Pinoko! What did you put in my food"!

Pinoko took a step back and blushed embarrassedly "O-oh yeah." She laughed nervously "Sorry doctor. You had looked so tired, sick and constipated. So I put some sleeping pills mixed with muscle relaxers mixed with laxative into your omelet this morning."

"Y-you what! How could you do that! Do you have any idea what you've done"! "And you what are you doing over here"!

Kiriko stared at the man and said "I was bored."

"Ok".

THE END


End file.
